


Come here love

by Cin_the_elf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cin_the_elf/pseuds/Cin_the_elf
Summary: With both Bull and Dorian away it's just Loki and Shelon.
Relationships: Male Adaar/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Come here love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velvetcthulhu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/gifts).



> Shelon belongs to the ever wonderful, talented, best bby this side of the dragon age fandom Velvetcthulhu

It was strange not having Bull or Dorian, normally Val never needed to take the both of them but it was too much of a risk for Shelon or Varian to go. Varian lays in bed, candlelit next to him and book in hand, Shelon was brushing his hair. Varian couldn't help but glance up at Shelon, moonlight, and candlelight mixing on him, a small smile crept onto his face. Shaking his head he closes his book, 

"Vhenan are you done?" Varian places the book on the nightstand, 

"Calm down Kadan, you can't rush perfection," Shelon combs through one more time, "And done, happy now?"

Getting up he crawls into bed, Varian laying down and pulling Shelon's head onto his chest before gently playing with his hair and horns. 

"With you, I'm always happy" kissing Shelon's head he hums an old lullaby his mother sang. 

Shelon wrapped his legs and arms around Varian, humming with content, soon they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cin-the-elf on tumblr


End file.
